My Brother's Tutor
by sirdomi
Summary: He was just supposed to drop Max off, wait an hour till he was done, and then take him home. That's all Alec Lightwood had to do. After that, he and Max would have the house to themselves. But Max wasn't supposed to leave his Naruto copy at the library. His tutor wasn't supposed to give it back. It was supposed to be a normal weekend. But nothing ever goes Alec's way, right? Right.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! My name is Lin, and this is my first fanfiction on this website! I usually write to my best friend via email, in exchange for another chapter of her fanfiction as well, so it's sort of a private trade and I haven't done anything public ^^". I've NEVER written a fanfiction on a book series before, so this ought to be great and a wonderful experience, since I love The Infernal Devices and The Mortal Instruments! Enjoy, and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!

**My Brother's Tutor**

_**Ch. 1 **_

When you hear that someone has an older brother, you'd expect that they'd be the kind of older brother that drives you to your friend's house and let's you stay for another hour and tells your parents that there was a lot of traffic, that they would give you a bit of alcohol at the parties they took you to, and that they'd bail you out of any shitty problem you got your sorry ass into. Or if you have an older sister, they introduce you to their cute friends and you don't have to ask her to, they get you the coolest and newest clothes, and on a scale of one to ten, nine out of ten times they'll attempt to make you pretty by putting make up on you so you could be a pretty little sister.

I am _not _that older sibling.

I try to, don't get me wrong, I love my youngest brother, Max, but no matter how hard I try, it's Jace that drives him everywhere, tells the funniest jokes, and always lets Max win the tickle fights. Izzy is the one that makes sure Max doesn't dress like me (I still don't understand what's wrong with my clothes...), that he gets his hair cut before it looks like mine (okay, I admit, it's a BIT too long), and that he looks adorable 24/7 (due to his constant protests, our nine year old brother has convinced Isabelle to stop putting blush on his cheeks). I'm just there to take him to the library and to make sure he bathes, brushes his teeth, is healthy and not dying, and that he doesn't sleep too late.

So when my parents tell me that I have to watch over Max, and that Isabelle and Jace are going to Simon and Clary's places (the two people who's names are mentioned at least ten times each hour, and the two people who showed Max the wonderful world of manga and anime), I agree after some hesitation. Why, Alec (that's my name by the way, quite rude of me to not mention it before)? Well, dear readers, I'll tell you why.

Because I have no _frickin' _idea how to entertain a nine year old bookworm for a weekend. Do I feed him books as a snack? Put on a documentary on the history of the evolution of zebras? I have no idea. No _fucking _idea at all.

Maryse, my mother, put a piece of paper on the refrigerator before she, Robert, my father, Jace and Isabelle all left to do whatever they were going to do that included leaving me alone in the house with Max.

"Alexander, this is the schedule I have set for Max, and a list of things that he shall follow. It would be best to try and complete all of the things on the list, and to make it to his activities on time, but Alec, do make sure he gets to his tutor. That is the most important thing on that list." she pointed at it, pursing her lips. "Please do drive him to the library after you pick him up from school." She gave me a tired smile, probably from sleeping late after her argument with Robert. I have no idea why, but Isabelle always gets into the fights too and sides with Maryse, yelling at Robert. She was never like this before, but I waved it off and thought it was probably over something trivial, like not letting her upgrade her phone.

"Yeah, sure. But one question, why does Max need a tutor if he already memorized the dictionary?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Maryse shrugged her shoulders, and I sighed. "I'll ask him. Now go. You and Dad don't want to miss your flight." She kissed my cheek, cupping my face with her hand.

"You be good, now, Alec. Watch over your brother." I nodded, backing away. Even if it was my sister or my mom, I don't really like being touched by other people. Her hand went back to her side, and she left.

I watched as Robert put the last of the bags in the back, then getting into the driver's seat and driving off. Jace came running down the stairs, his steps echoing in our old house. It used to be a church (our cat's name is Church) called The Institute that Clary's great something grandparents used to run, which is weird since I don't see Jesus anywhere. In my adoptive brother's hands were two very similar shirts, only two shades different.

"ALEC!" He shouted, even though he was only two feet away from me. I scowled, throwing a napkin at him. It floated until it descended to the wooden floor.

"What, Jace?" I asked, looking at the napkin. It failed me.

"Which shirt do you think Clary would like best?" his honey colored eyes looked at the shirt in his left hand and the shirt in his right. I was a bit shocked, to say the least, but mostly scared. Shocked because Jace _never _asked _**me **_what to wear, especially when it was for a girl he has been pining over since he was thirteen and she was twelve. Scared because this was Clary, the little ball of fire that could stare down an army with her bright green eyes, Clary, the girl who made someone cry with her words when she was in the second grade because they made fun of Simon, Clary, the girl who had a wonderful talent and passion for art. If she won my player brother's heart, I was terrified that she would stomp all over his heart with her size five feet and not even know it.

"Okay, well one, Izzy makes sure Max doesn't end up dressing like me, so that should automatically say something. Just in case you don't want Clary Fray to hate you forever because I chose the wrong shirt for you." I held up two fingers, walking over to my younger brother and best friend, and taking the two shirts. "Which leads me to my next point." I waved the shirts in front of his face, my blue eyes wide, "DUDE! They're the same!"

"She's an artist. She'll think that these are two colors opposite each other on the color wheel" Jace pointed out, and I thought about it for a moment, trying to think of something to say.

"Good point. But I wiped the island with that." Jace groaned, throwing the shirt at me. I caught it with one hand, switching my shirt with the one I just caught with the speed of a cheetah. Thank you Robert for training me in the art of self defense the moment I learned how to walk and speak. "I lied, I just needed another shirt. Thank you, little brother." the blonde haired boy (he prefers 'Golden, like an angel') scowled in my direction, muttering curses as he went back upstairs to finish packing his clothes for staying over at Clary's. Just when I thought I could have some quiet to think about some ways to make sure Maxwell Lightwood doesn't fall down and cry because he's so bored, my younger and ONLY sister (I pity her. The closest person she has to a sister is Clary, and with Jace pining over her, it's SOMEWHAT like incest but not at the same time), Isabelle, ran down the stairs the same way Jace did except you heard her heels.

"ALEC! Which bra should I wear?!" I froze on the spot, looking at my baby sister in terror. She rolled her dark brown eyes, putting the bras she held down. "Just in case!" I squeaked, looking at the bras that were on he marble counter. "You never know, Alec! What if he likes me too?!" I threw one of the bras at Izzy, causing her to shriek. "Alec!"

"You can't have sex with someone just because they like you back, Izzy. That's not how it works!" She pouted, staring at me with her dark brown eyes.

"But Jace-" I held up a hand, shaking my head.

"Jace has one night stands. Those are different." She opened her mouth to protest, but I steered her towards the stairs, bras back in her hands, and sighed. "Izzy, promise me you won't look at a penis unless you really love that person." Isabelle groaned, like Jace did before.

"But Alec-"

"PROMISE ME, IZZY." Isabelle turned around, rolling her eyes once more. I swear, she's going to have her eyes roll to the back of her head and they're going to stay there. It'll be funny, but quite unfortunate.

"Fine. Yeah, whatever Alec. I promise. But what do _**you **_know about love?" I ignored her comment. Well, not really. I just didn't respond I can't tell her that I was madly in love with our adoptive brother, Jace, from the age of twelve to the age of sixteen and three quarters. That was the one thing I would never tell her.

"Good. Now hurry up and go." Isabelle went up the stairs, but when she got to the top, she turned around and asked me a question that I was silently hoping would be asked.

"Do you know what you're gonna do? With Max and how to make sure he doesn't die of boredom, I mean." I sighed, running a hand through my ivory hair that all us Lightwood children had (save for Jace).

"No, I have no idea what to do. Mom only gave us a hundred dollars, so I can't bring him on a shopping spree. I'm positive he hates the _Game of Life_ so that's definately out of the question. I'll probably put up a documentary while we talk about books or something." With the pointed look she gave me, I quickly added, "No, Izzy! It's not what you think. I like books. Almost as much as I love guys." She laughed, running back up the stairs to her room, and I hoped that there wouldn't be any provocative clothing there. I should probably slip a few condoms in their bags just in case. I looked at the clock, jumping a bit. Twenty minutes till school stared!

"GET YOUR BAGS, WE HAVE TO GO." I heard 'What!?'s and 'What the hell, Alec!'s, but I ignored them and I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, and silently cursing the large amount of wooden steps, as I made my way to Max's room. I slowly opened it, peeking inside, expecting to see a boy hidden under a mountain of blankets and pillows. Instead, I saw Max, ready to go, with his jacket on and backpack to his side. His new volume of _Naruto _was in his hand, and he was looking at me expectantly.

"When are we gonna go, Alec?" I looked back, to where Jace and Isabelle's doors were, and you could hear them making a large fuss.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY STUFF IN A _BAG, _ALEC." I heard Izzy yell. I laughed, and so did Max. Except my laugh was the kind of laugh that said 'your own fault', whereas Max's laugh was the kind that said 'silly big sister, being an irresponsible person is for kids!'

"Alec, did you see my backpack?!" Jace asked, his brows furrowing. I shook my head.

"Jace, I'm not your mother." Jace rolled his eyes and went back to his room, then to Max's, then back to his, and returned to Max. He looked through the jumble of manga and Lego toys, occasionally stepping on one, causing him to curse out loud. I covered Max's ears, hissing "There's a child in the room, idiot!" Wow. I _did _sound like a mother.

After a lot of throwing and groaning, Jace found his backpack under Max's bed. Why it was there, I don't know. But Isabelle emerged with two bags and her backpack. I grabbed my own and urged them all out the door. We had to drop Max off first, since it was closer to our house, and I reminded him about his tutor and that I would pick him up after school. He nodded, and went off to find his friends.

On our way to school, we picked up Clary and Simon, who were running and looked like they were going to fall and cry from the activity (by the Angel, I really was grateful that I was trained to be able to run to the next state (probably) without being tired). They opened the windows when they got inside, which was hell for us, not them, because it was cold as...as something really cold. Oh, shut up. I know a lot of things that are cold, but right now, all I'm thinking about is getting to school on time. I've had perfect attendance, and I'm not letting that be ruined just because my younger siblings were too busy trying to impress a nerdy (sorry Simon) gamer and a short (it's true, Clary) artist.

We reached the school, and I jumped out of my car, throwing my keys at Jace, telling him to lock it for me. I didn't have any time to hear what his reply was, I was too busy running towards the doors. I dodged the students, ducked under the people holding solar system models, apologizing to everything I bumped into (students, teachers, garbage cans). I made it to room 3423*, nodding to the teacher and sitting in the very front row, closest to the door. If there's one thing I hate, it's being late.

That, and school.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter! Did you guys catch my 'Trix' reference (not really reference, but you get what I mean).**

***3243 - Book 3 (****City of Glass****), page 423. That's all I'm going to say~**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and send me some feedback (follow and favorite too, if you want to!). My next update will most likely be on March 23****rd****, if not earlier. It might not be as long as this one, since this chapter is the first one, but I'll try and make sure that it's not short! Sorry that there wasn't any Malec in this one, but seeing as it's just the first chapter, I hope you guys will let this one slide**

**Until next week,**

**Lin**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again! Thank you so much you guys for the follows and the favorites! It's not much, but for a rookie on like me, it means the world! I know the other chapter didn't have a disclaimer, and I'm sorry about that. Whoops. Caught up in the moment, I guess ^^"" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Cassandra Clare! But if I **_**did **_**own something, Magnus and Alec would end up together forever and none of the characters we love woULD DIE /SOB**

**My Brother's Tutor**

_**Ch. 2**_

I was one of the few people that liked to get to class early. The only other people that arrived at least five minutes before the first bell rang were me, Tessa Gray, James Carstairs, William Herondale (who turned out to be Jace's cousin), and my cousin Gideon's girlfriend, Sophie Collins. They all went to the same elementary school, and were close ever since then, so they formed their own little circle in the middle of the class as they talked in hushed voices. Well, except for Will, and I guess it must be a Herondale thing. He was shouting, something about a book that we were reading for class. Tessa shouted right back at him, and Sophie scolded Will while Jem tried to calm them all down.

Students were arriving now, some taking out their supplies for this class and making small talk with their peers, while some played games on their phone as their friends surrounded them to see who could beat their Flappy Bird high score. I heard clapping and 'ooh!'s, but I didn't really pay attention since I was slowly filling with envy. _My _highest score was twenty. And that was only because Jace played on my phone (we both sucked at that game). I drummed my fingers across my desk, feeling a bit uncomfortable as people around me were socializing. The bell finally rang, and our teacher entered with the other late students. Mr. Graymark, our teacher, apologized for being late as well as giving us a reason, and then quickly taking attendance. He went from 'Z' to 'A' when taking attendance, and when he reached the last person, I remember that they would always shout their name back, always with a 'present and ready to add some _sparkle _to this class!' But it didn't come. What was his name? I heard it being muttered throughout the classroom, since the student, like me, had perfect attendance. 'Argus Blaine'? Was that it? No...I'm pretty sure it was-

"MAGNUS BANE", Yeah, that was it. Magnus Bane, the openly bisexual guy, "Late, but present, and still ready to add sparkle to this class!" Everyone giggled, and Will hollered 'You were probably late because of your tight-ass jeans!', causing everyone to erupt into laughter. Even Magnus. If that was me Will was teasing, I would have flipped him the bird. That, or just stand there really embarrassed with a really red face (I would have probably done that).

"Magnus, there is no need for you to make such an entrance after coming to class late," Mr. Graymark scolded, although he had a smile plastered on his face. "Please go to your seat." Magnus pouted, then letting out a long sigh. He made his way to his desk, only to see that someone, Will, was in it and he was showing no signs of moving (it was probably because Magnus sat right next to Tessa, and it was obvious to everyone except for the brunette bookworm that William had a thing for her). Mr. Graymark noticed this, and then let out a sigh of his own. "Just sit next to Alec or something." he waved his hand, going back to his clipboard to mark Magnus as late. He looked confused, causing Mr. Graymark to roll his eyes and look at me. "Alec, please wave your hand." I gave a wimpy wave, only raising it a few inches and I didn't dare look at the person who was making his way to the empty desk on my right. I _did _see some sparkles falling off of his outfit, though, seeing as he was caked with it from head to toe. I was successful in not meeting his gaze and paying close attention to the lesson, though it was the most difficult task I have been given (next to having to come up with ways to entertain Max) with the most, dare I say it, _majestic _creature to my right. Only twenty more minutes till this class was over, and I could leave and continue with my day without any more glitter and neon skinny jeans.

Too bad it didn't go that way. My dear readers, I hope you know that this is only the _beginning _of all the somewhat unfortunate events with Magnus Bane.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I was taking notes, half paying attention to what Mr. Graymark was saying and half thinking about what I would do after Max's tutor. I turned, seeing the most unordinary eyes I've ever laid my eyes on. I stared at them, those yellow-green cat like eyes, trying to figure out if they were contacts or not. When Magnus waved his hand in front of my face, I decided that they were, in fact, real.

"Listen, Blue Eyes, you're doing some pretty serious note taking there," he pointed a tan finger to my notebook, "And I've already took some time away just by making you look at me. I mean, I know I'm magnificently good looking, but I was wondering if you had an extra piece of lead." he shook his green lead pencil in front of my face. I nodded, fumbling with the lead container as I took out two pieces of lead and handed it to him. He winked, giving me a smirk. "Thanks, Alexander." By the Angel, the way my name rolled off his tongue like that...

I gave a quick nod and went back to taking notes, my face still burning up and my hand shaking.

The bell rang, and I didn't have to put any materials back into my bag because I already did two minutes prior the end of the class. I would sneak in a few binders and notebooks when Mr. Graymark wasn't looking, and quickly zipped up my backpack. I made my way to the door, exiting the room as quickly as I could. Once I turned to the left, I ran straight into someone, I didn't know who, and I didn't bother to look up and see their eyes.

"Sorry," I muttered. If I looked up, we would make eye contact, then we had to make conversation, and I would be late. But as I was going to walk past them and go to class, the person's hand grabbed my arm and twisted me around. This caught my attention, and I looked up and narrowed my eyes, glaring. My jaw suddenly went slack, and I felt my ears becoming warm and red again. Life was probably cackling their ass off at me, giving me the finger on each hand and saying 'FUCK YOU, ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD'. Fuck you too, life. Because guess who was right in front of me, with his tan hand on my arm?

Magnus. Bane.

"Blue Eyes!" he exclaimed, pulling me in for a hug. I froze, looking around for a familiar face that would help me, but instead I got chuckles from other students and chortles from Magnus's friends. "Thanks for the lead!"

"Y-Yeah...No problem, I think. Can you uh..." I tried to wriggle myself out of his iron grip, looking up at him (I was pretty tall for my age, and he was only a few inches taller than me). "Do you mind if you let go?" Magnus laughed, letting go only to put an arm around my shoulders. I sighed, pushing my way through his group of friends. "Sorry, but I need to get to class."

As I walked to room 416, someone shoved me back with their hand, making me the center of the circle of the bleached haired students. "Dude, please move outta the way, I don't wanna make any trouble." I held up my hands, groaning. What the hell was going on? Was it 'piss off Alec and make him late' day? Sorry, I didn't get the fucking memo.

"Not so fast, Lightwood. Why don't you stay with us for a bit, seeing as you _are _Magnus's new friend." the guy who shoved me, I think his name is Meliorn, was giving me a little smirk. Izzy went out with him for a few weeks when she finally broke it off with him and said he was too much of an honest asshole.

"I just gave him a piece of lead. Two, in fact. That's it. Now if you don't mind, I'll be getting t-" but before I could finish my sentence, the one thing that triggered me more than being late, (I had to get real help for getting _too _angry at being even a minute late), it was being in a physical fight, happened. His fist collided with my jaw, and I stumbled back, holding my face. A crowd started to form, whispering and muttering things. I think I saw Jace and Will in the back, too, and they paused their little cousin rivalry shoving to look at me with wide eyes. It was funny how Will and Jace had no resemblance at all, when Will and I looked like carbon copies

"What, Lightwood? Not gonna fight back?" Meliorn was moving closer now, making a little pouty face. "That faggot friend of yours getting to you? You becoming a pussy like him?" Faggot? Pussy? No. I am not taking any of his shit. Fuck this guy. Fuck my psychiatrist. Fuck the lead company. Fuck Magnus Bane (I would, but now's really not the time. Wait what-). Fuck _everyone because I am so fucking done._ I took off my backpack, shoving it to some Gabriel, Gideon's younger brother and the more rowdy male out of all us Lightwoods.

"Yeah, get 'im Alec! Teach that asshole a lesson!" he cheered. Others started to cheer as well, pumping their fists in the air.

"Shut up, Gabby." his face turned sour at the nickname, but right now all the shits I gave were out the window and up someone's ass. I walked over to Meliorn so that our chests were touching and I was looking down at him. I grabbed his collar, twisting it in my fist. He struggled to keep his cocky smirk on his porcelain face, but was obviously failing. "_You,_" I sneered, scowling. "Who gave you the fucking right?" The whimper he gave was almost enough to let me loosen my grip on him and let the little faerie like boy run away. Almost. I used my other fist to send a strong and powerful punch to his stomach. Seeing him fall to the ground was amusing, and the bubbly feeling that I tried to suppress was coming back. "Get up, Smeliorn." I poked him with the tip of my worn out Converse shoe, waiting for him to get back on his feet. "GET UP." He tried to throw another punch, but I grabbed his fist, twisted him around, and put his arm behind his back. I kicked the back of his legs, causing him to instantly fall right back down. As I was kneeling, I grabbed a fistful of that disgusting greasy hair of his and kneed him in the face. I pulled my foot back and kicked him right in the gut. I was about to kick his crown jewels when Will and Jace took one of my arms and pulled me back.

"Alec, Alec stop!" Jace yelled, dragging me away from the scene. Gabriel followed us, a wide grin on his face. He was still holding my backpack, and I heard the bell ring but right now I was still filled with adrenaline and couldn't care less about being late. Seelie Queen went over to a coughing and bloody Meliorn, scolding him as she got him back on his feet. As we went away from the fucking _idiot _that thought he could pick a fight with me and _win, _their grips loosened. Jace shoved me against the wall. I didn't dare to meet his gaze. "What the hell, man?!" Will sighed, running a hand down his face.

"I need to get Cecily and Isabelle to blackmail those kids who saw what went down and make sure they keep their mouths shut. If our parents know what the hell happened, Alec is gonna find himself back in a mental ward listening to boring elevator music." I flinched at the mention of a mental ward, not liking the memories I had there. I was only supposed to be there for a week or two, but with all the things that triggered me, I was there for a year. "Alec, what the _actual hell were you THINKING?!_" His voice started to get louder when Jace stepped in between us.

"No, guys, stop. We don't need two black haired and blue eyed tall seniors fighting near the girl's locker room." he pointed a finger to the girls coming out of the locker room, who were giving us a few looks. "They're going to think you're fighting over a girl or something." But I wouldn't be, since I'm gay. But only three people know that, and I'd like to keep it that way until I get out of here. Jace looked at me, shaking his head. "Honestly, Alec, why'd you punch him in the face if he didn't even do anything fight worthy? It's not like you're gay, or anything. So why'd you take offense to being called a faggot?" I've had enough of his words and I plucked my backpack from Gabriel's hands, who stayed silent this whole time, and I muttered 'I'm going to class'.

But I didn't.

I walked calmly to the exit, counting to ten very, very, slowly. Then, I opened the doors and went to my car, cursing when I saw that the keys were in the driver's seat and it was locked. Well, fuck you Jace. He'll figure out a way to get it out, and I'm not gonna be there when he does so. I walked to Max's school, which took longer on foot than by car, I learned. I started to get tired as I trudged my way to the elementary school, which was new. I looked at my hands, which were cut and bloody. Max couldn't see me like this, I don't want him to think that I've become some kind of thug. He probably already thinks I'm some weird drug addict that never leaves his room because he's too busy doing Molly.

I then realized that it would be take a long time to take Max to the library on foot since I didn't have my car. I would hae to take him out of school a half hour earlier so we make it on time. Groaning, I sat on a bench and threw my head back, looking up at the gray sky. It was probably third period right now, and that meant there would be eight more periods until school ended. Five hours and forty one minutes. What the hell was I going to do?

I decided on doing what every teenager who ditched school because they got into a fight did-I went home. The five minutes drive now turned into twenty minutes, but I jogged so it was ten. Once I got home, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my house key. I opened the door and closed it, running up the stairs. I took my time, going slower than I usually did. I went to my room, threw my backpack to the corner, and laid on my bed. I wanted to take a nap, but with all the things running through my head, I just couldn't.

So I got up, walked across the hall, and stopped in front of Jace's room. My hand was hovering above the handle, and I slowly opened it. In front of me was a sight that I couldn't handle. I shut the door as soon as I saw it all. What? No, there wasn't a shrine filled with pictures of Clary! Well, hopefully. Drugs and beer bottles? My brother gets high off of attention, not drugs. Hidden prostitutes!? Well, I wouldn't know if they were hidden. No, no, it wasn't any of those things. It was just that...His room. It was so..._neat._ His bed was made, his bookshelf was organized, his keyboard was on the right of his bed, desk was clean, laptop on his bed, and all his chargers were in a little bin. He was more organized than me, and that said something. I backed away from Jace's room (not before I went back in and got his motorcycle keys, of course) and made my way to Izzy's room. I paused when I stood in front of the mahogany door, then I shrugged and twisted the door handle.

If there was a word to describe her room, it would be 'death'. Her room was a bright pink, something that said 'I'm a cute girly teenager who loves pink and bunnies', but everything else said otherwise. Her vanity had different types of makeup all over it, her bed had been occupied by many discarded articles of clothing, and her heels were all over the floor. Isabelle's scarves hung over her mirror, crafts and hobbies that she gave up on were shoved into a corner. I went into my baby sister's room and saw that her closet was closed shut. That's quite...Odd.

So I did what big brothers are supposed to do-be nosy. And there it was.

Pictures. Pictures of Simon everywhere. Instead of clothes, there was a three poster board full of that Lewis kid's face. Notes next to pictures, hearts all over them, pictures of his childhood (taken from Clary, no doubt), and the list can go on. It was creepy, to say the least, but as I took the poster down, I saw something that almost scared the gay out of me.

A dart board. With pictures of her ex-boyfriends. All of their faces were cut up with holes from the pointy darts, and I feared for Simon. I prayed to the Angels above that he wouldn't become another target.

I put the poster back and left the room, not touching anything or making a single thing out of place. I would have organized it, but I value my life, as shitty as it is.

Five hours came by fast, and so is Jace's bike. It's not stealing if he's your brother and locked your keys inside your car. I pulled up to the elementary school to see Max surrounded by a bunch of kids, all of them snickering. I heard a punch, similar to the one Meliorn gave me earlier, and I heard my little brother yelp I took off my helmet, stopping the bike. I called out to Max, and his head, as well as the other's, turned.

"Who're you, emo kid?!" a kid called. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Emo kid? Really? Who uses insults like that? One word: pathetic. 'Just like my life' xXem0kid666h8lyfeXx

"I'm Max's oldest brother. Do you mind, Max and I have to go somewhere." Max made his way towards me, shaking a bit, but was stopped by a kid in poorly dyed hair. My brother looked at me with wide eyes, silently screaming for help. I put the helmet down, walking over to Max. I grabbed the kid's hand, pulling it down-hard, and making sure I gripped it tightly. "You guys wanna know why I'm here earlier than your other siblings?" they were trying to stay cool, but I almost laughed out loud at how the fear was written all over their faces. "Because I left school. Five hours earlier. Because I beat a kid up."

So much for making sure Max didn't think I was going back to my old self. I gently pulled Max towards me, taking off his backpack and holding it for him. He nodded at me and I nodded back, giving him a quick but gentle smile. He needed to know that I was gonna stay by him no matter what. "Now if you'll excuse us," I glared at all of them, long and hard, "Max and I need to go somewhere where losers like you will never be."

I scanned the crowd for the kid that punched Max. Our eyes met and I wasted no time in marching over to him and pointing a finger. "_You_," I sneered, "If you ever lay a hand on my brother again, keep in mind that I'm not the only big brother he has." I stepped back, hearing a trickling noise. By the Angel, that's so disgusting! "That goes for all of you, too!"

I put my helmet back on and put Max's backpack in the seat. I handed him a helmet of his own and made sure it fit his head. I got on first, Max following. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I started the bike. We rode in silence, which I was thankful for.

Once we reached the library, however, Max quickly got off and took the helmet off his head. He looked at me with large gray eyes, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Alec, did you mean it?" I didn't meet his gaze, too ashamed to. I took his backpack out and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm nine years old, Alec, not stupid." I chuckled and ruffled his head, hoping that the brotherly gesture would bring us closer. It probably didn't since he flattened his hair down right after I did it. "It's okay, you know. If you got angry at whoever you punched." He looked down, digging the dirt with the tip of his show. "It's fine if you get angry sometimes." I looked at him this time. I felt a piece of my heart breaking. I knew what it felt like, to have older people think I didn't know anything because I was 'just a child'. I hated it, because they thought the knew everything. When they were actually the stupidest people on this goddamn planet.

"That's the thing, Max," I put my hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the entrance of the library. "I'm always angry." I opened the door with my other hand, allowing him to go in first as well as another person who dashed right by me. I saw something (dandruff? No, it can't sparkle) flutter off of their body, but I just waved it off. "I just learn how to control it."

"Like the Hulk?" he asked excitedly. I laughed, nodding.

"Exactly like the Hulk! Except I don't turn green and into a giant." Holy shit, what if I _did _turn into a giant?! Imagine all the clothes I would tear! I would have to buy new ones every week, and despite the fact that my parents were wealthy, I did not have that much money.

"Then you're not _exactly _like the Hulk, Alec." he pointed out. I gave him a noogie as we walked, causing him to shriek in delight (I _hope_ it was delight and not fear, or else I would be doing the exact opposite of what Maryse told me to do).

"So do you want me to go with you or should I just let you go by yourself?" he shrugged, grabbing my sleeve and slowly tugging me.

"My tutor is in your grade, so I guess it will be cool if you two were friends." I chuckled, shaking my head. I didn't want to tell him that the only friends I made were the friends that were 1) dating our relatives and 2) people I knew the second I came out of the womb. Who needs to be friends with the entire student body when you have people you know you can trust?

And that's when it happened. No, no, no. This could NOT be happening! Not after Meliorn and not showing up to class! At a table in the corner of the library, next to the window, with his head over a textbook, was Magnus Bane. That wasn't the only thing that made me want to drop everything and go (Max was a smart kid. He could fend for himself). It was that his neon pants were switched with sweat pants, his too-tight shirt replaced with a green sweater. His hair was down, his short bangs going to the side. Magnus pushed his _glasses_ up his nose, and I sucked in my breath.

This caught his attention, but luckily I went to the aisles of books and picked a random one. I opened it up and held it in front of my face, hoping I would go unnoticed by Magnus Bane.

"Max-well!~" Magnus sang in a sing song voice. The sound of chair scraping against wood could was heard, and a thumping noise soon followed.

"Mag-nus!~" Max replied in the same tone. Book pages were being flipped, and shuffling of papers too.

"So how was school, kid?"

"It was great! Devon and Oliver were messing with me again, but my brother picked me up and was just in time." Magnus clapped, saying something about how lucky Max was to have such a great big brother. "I think I heard Devon wet his pants, too." he whispered.

"Ugh, gross!" Max giggled, and I have to say, Magnus is a better older brother than I am. "Who wets their pants these days! Babies do, that's who Max." He muttered his agreement. "Now, before you start, is your brother here with you? I would like to thank him for sticking up for you like that. You didn't come here with mucus running down your nose!"

"Like an ogre!" I saw Max look over at the bookshelf I was at, and I slowly moved out of my hiding spot, still hidden behind the book. I hope it wasn't one on penises, because I pulled it out at random and it would be embarrassing as hell. More embarrassing than that one time I was caught staring at Mr. Branwell's perfectly shaped gluteus maximus. So round and firm...

"Well, hello there!" Magnus got up and walked towards me. I gave a quick wave of my hand, looking straight at Max. Angel, what did I get myself into? "Aren't you going to take that book away from your face?" I gave a little wave of my hand, showing that I wasn't going to. "Aww, why not? I want to see Max's older brother's hero face!"

"He's in your grade, Maggie!" Maggie? _Maggie?! _Wow okay. Thanks, Max. We're cutting your documentary time to forty five minutes.

"Really now?" he asked, dragging his words. He sounded surprised. He shouldn't be surprised. No one would be hiding from him, they would all be kissing up to his ass (not as fine as Mr. Branwell's, though) to get an invite to his next party. "Well, now I _really _do have to see!" Think, Alec, think! Ah, right! I can use my amazing acting skills (thank you drama club grades 3-10) and pretend I'm a really cool Australian guy.

"G'day!" I gave another wave, coating my voice with an accent that can only be found down-under.

"And what's your name, Max's older brother?"

"Al-Xander. Xander Lightwood!" Angel, I was going to drop this book. My hand was getting tired.

"Aren't you gonna put the book down?" Magnus tapped the hardbook cover, and I lowered it just a bit so that only my eyes showed. A grin quickly found it's way on his tan face. "Oh, hello Alexander." my heart fell.

What.

_What. _

"How-" I began, finally dropping the book. I looked at the cover, and my stomach did another flip. _Anatomy: Penises. Volume III. _

"Not everyone I know with blue eyes has the same shade as you, sweetheart." he gave me a wink before returning to my giggling brother. My face turned crimson, which seemed to happen each time I spoke to the cat-eyed Magnus Bane. I shot Max a look but that only caused him to laugh even louder. Max pointed to something, and when I followed his finger, I found a tent forming in my pants. Cursing, I grabbed _Anatomy: Penises (Volume III) _and placed it above my wing dang doodle and made my way to the bathroom.

When I got into a stall, I looked down and groaned. What was I gonna do?!

I don't know if I've said this enough times, darling readers, but with what was happening and what was GOING to happen, pardon my French but: fuck you, Life. Fuck you up the ass _hard._

**A/N: Sorry if this is too long and boring! Also late...I was typing this last night, finishing it up, when my dad yelled at me to get off the computer (it wasn't even that late!) I was running out of fuel while finishing this chapter, so I apologize for that. I wanted to get to this part (where Magnus and Alec meet at the library) as fast as possible, and I didn't get to have my amazing beta reader look this over for me because I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP. So I apologize for any errors and things that don't make sense!**


End file.
